


Predator and Prey

by TwilightsPrince



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Manipulative Elias Bouchard, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightsPrince/pseuds/TwilightsPrince
Summary: Daisy is requested to drop some files off at Elias' flat but that's not all he wants.
Relationships: Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner, Elias Bouchard/Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Predator and Prey

**Author's Note:**

> If non-con bothers you then please do not read.
> 
> I don't know why but I've had a thing for Elias and Daisy since he pulled her statment from her and so I decided to take it in to my own hands and write a messed up fic about these two. 
> 
> I'm horrible with smut so I apologizes in advanced.

It had been a few months since he dug his claws into Basira. Things have been rough between the pair since and it seemed like he wanted it that way. Daisy hardly had time to talk anymore now that he had her running around doing odd jobs and 'hunting' as he called it. Basira was kept busy by Jon and the others and she felt like she was part of the flock slowly being isolated from the others so the big bad wolf could devour her. Only Daisy was never the prey, she was always the wolf. But Elias made her feel like she was a sheep pretending to be a wolf. He had a way of digging his claws in so deep with people that it felt impossible to escape. 

Which was why she was hesitant to come to his flat to drop off some files from a case report at ten o'clock at night. She had done this before, doing things and getting too busy to swing by until it was well into the evening to drop something he requested off at his doorstep. But something felt different with this one, he sounded a bit too excited for her to come by and Elias /never/ sounded excited. 

She walked up the small steps that led to his flat, files tucked away in her left arm as she gave a loud knock to his door and waited. He lived in a fancier part of London and she hated visiting this area, always hated having to patrol the streets here because she always felt so out of place. Rich people could always tell who belonged and who didn't. All picks, talking down to you even in uniform and Bouchard wasn't much different which was why she hated him. Hated him for using Basira against her. 

The door swung open and Elias gave her his usual charming smile "Hello, detective" he said as he stepped aside, gesturing for her to enter. The sleeves of his white button up shirt were rolled up just above his elbows and he still wore his dark slacks. This had to be the most casual she had ever seen the man. She should just hand him the files but he wouldn't like that so she walked past him and in to his place. There was a set of stairs in front of her and two french doors on the right that opened up to a small den. Even as dimly lit as everything was she could still see how neat and clean the place was. Expensive looking paintings on the walls, beautiful rug on the floor, exactly what she'd expect from someone like him. He shut the door and locked it behind her before leading her to the den. It held a small writing desk at the far end and a small sofa and chairs at the other. 

"Here's the files you asked for" She said dryly as she placed it over on his desk "If you'd excuse me, I need to get back." 

"To Basira?" He asked calmly, as he sat down in the chair behind the desk, leaning back against him.

Daisy scowled, "that isn't any of your business" She snapped. That was another reason she hated being around him. He knew things and he didn't care /not/ to look. He always looked. 

"Oh, don't worry" he drawled, "I've already told her you'd be busy tying up a few loose ends for me" he glanced down at his watch "In fact, she believes you won't be back until tomorrow morning."

The gut feeling you got when something was terribly wrong settled in her stomach and she began to back up, not having enough trust to turn her back on him. He stood up from his seat, and calmly walked from around the desk "We aren't finished, Alice." 

Hearing her names on his lips made her blood boil and she was glaring at him like an animal ready to attack "Don't call me that."

Elias snorted. "And what will you do, m'dear?" he closed the gap between them, smirking down at her. His hand came up, finger idly twirling around one of her blonde locks that had fallen out from her messy ponytail. She had to force herself not to appear weak and pull away, staring him down. "Would you prefer I turn my gaze toward Basira? I'm sure there is some painful skeletons I can drag out of her closest-"

"No, " Daisy said firmly and that made him grin as he lowered his hand, taking a few steps back to examine her. 

"Strip" 

"W-what?" 

"I said /strip/ detective. Don't make me repeat myself."

Few had seen her bare besides Basira and there was a reason for that. Not just because of the scar but also because Daisy wasn't the biggest fan of her body. Sure she was fit but she wasn't the prettiest and scars and other marks from hundreds of fights marked her body, each with a story and he would be able to pull everyone of them from her head with ease. Being naked was vulnerable and she didn't like it. She didn't like being vulnerable. But a brief flash of Basira and him filled her head and she winced.

So she began to strip. 

She started with her shirt, keeping eye contact with him as she pulled it off. She kicked her boots off followed by her pants, never once looking away from him. She hesitated when the only clothing was her bra and underwear but a quick nod of his head made her continue. She unhooked the plain black bra, letting the straps fall from her shoulders before tossing it away and then hooked her fingers around the waistband of her underwear, pushing them down to her ankles before stepping out of them. Her body was stiff and she tensed when he took a step closer to her, his hands coming up to unbutton his shirt.

"I can see everything, detective. Don't act like this doesn't excite you, having to give all your control up to me. Have you ever let someone have total control?" he asked in a taunting voice as he undid his last button and walked up to her, his palm coming up to cup her jaw, redirecting her gaze toward him. "You pretend to be so tough. But you know how easy it would be for me to break you?" He breathed and he ducked his head to suck at the sensitive flesh on the base of her neck.

She had to bite down on her bottom lip to stop a sound from escaping her mouth. That was where Basira would always kiss her… How did he-no. No, no. Daisy shoved herself away from him but he grabbed her by the wrist, bringing her back to him, arm wrapping around her waist tightly to keep her flushed against his body "Don't pull away from me, Alice" he scowled, backing her up against the wall, trapping her there. 

"You're disgusting" Daisy shot back and the next thing she knew her mind was filled with Basira and her. Vulnerable moments where they spent holding each other tenderly, whispering promises to each other, saying things they would never say to anyone else. Laying naked together and kissing each other in places where they were most insecure about. Her eyes stung as those memories were ripped forward and exposed. 

His hand moved from her wrist into her hair, gripping it harshly, "The more you fight me the more I'll dig and I promise, I'll expose every little private and vulnerable moment you have with her." Elias pulled back, keeping the hand in her hair as he dragged her away from the wall and toward the desk. She scowled and cursed but there was nothing more she could do as he forced her to bend herself over on the desk."Now, be a good girl Alice and stay like that" he said as he gave her ass a nice swatt. There was some fabric rustling followed by the loud unmistakable clink of metal and her eyes went wide. Before she could protest he was at the other end of the desk in front of her with her own handcuffs. He took her right hand and clicked the handcuff in place before handcuffing the other end to a draw handle. "Just to make sure you don't disobey" 

Daisy let out another scowl and when he walked back behind her she tried to kick him. But he knew it was coming and stepped out of the way before he came back up behind her, hand reaching between her legs to pinch her clit harshly as he pressed his body against hers, taking enjoyment from feeling her freeze. "I can make this feel good for you, dear, or I can make this be painful. Take your pick" 

She forced herself to relax against the desk and he let go of her, placing a tender kiss on her shoulder blade "Good, girl." he pulled away again and she heard his shirt hit the ground followed by him undoing his belt and she did her best not to tense, knowing what was coming. Instead she felt his fingers run through her folds, lazily exploring before they began to rub gently at her clit. She tried to close her legs but his legs were keeping hers spread and he took his time, circling it and letting a finger swipe against it oh so gently. It made her gasp.

Elias pressed his body up against hers, leaning down to suck along her neck as he toyed with her clit, keeping his touches light to the point where she wanted to squirm. When he was satisfied with that he worked a couple of fingers inside of her, making Daisy bucked her hips back against him when she felt his bare cock against her. He felt bigger than any of the toys Basira had ever used on her and even if he worked her up enough, she didn't think taking him was going to be a very pleasant process. 

He crooked his fingers just slightly, dragging them out slowly before pushing them back. He was teasing her the same way Basira would and she couldn't help but let out a pathetic sounding moan. "Good pet" He whispered "make pretty noises for me" She tried not to squirm as he kept the pace slow, giving her just enough stimulation but not enough to actually get off on. 

Eventually he pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the back of her thigh as his hands went to her hips. She never considered herself small but the hands on her hips felt big in comparison and she shut her eyes, forcing herself to stay relaxed as he pressed his cock against her cunt. He was big and she felt him stretch her as he pushed his tip inside her. She gripped the edge of the desk, taking in deep breathes as she laid completely still, not wanting to move and make anything feel worse. Tenderly his hand came up to stroke her lower back as he continued to push inside her, a low groan escaping him. It was uncomfortable but not unbearable and after a few long moments, he was completely inside her. His hand continued to stroke her lower back gently and he leaned forward to place a kiss along her spine "I'll let you adjust" he breathed as the other hand snaked forward to rub at her clit. That helped her relax and as much as she hated Elias Bouchard, she was grateful that he was being gentle. It seemed stupid to even feel grateful for such a thing but he was right, she had no power here. There was no need to make it worse on herself.

She would have preferred to keep him like that but eventually she gave him the go ahead to move and again, he kept things slow, finger still idly rubbing her clit as he pulled away before pressing back inside her slowly. He stayed at the pace for a few thrust before he began to speed up, forcing another groan from her. 

He grabbed her by her blonde locks, lifting her head just enough from the desk so he could kiss her, tongue invading her mouth. The taste reminded her of vinegar and she growled, trying to pull away but he held her head firmly in place. She swore she felt him smirk just slightly before he picked up his pace, her hips beginning to bruise from being pressed against the edge of the desk. The hand on her clit didn't stop and she hated that she could feel her orgasm begin to build. 

Elias pulled away from the kiss but didn't let go of her hair, "I want to see you come." he breathed "I want to see you hate yourself as you cry out for me, Alice." he let go of her hair in favor of pressing soft kisses against her shoulder blade. Mocking the fact that she wasn't able to do anything besides take it . She could smell his cologne, feel his breath against her skin, his body pressed firmly against hers. Her own breathing became uneven and she bit down on her lip to stop herself from making too much noise as the hand on her clit sped up. 

Daisy whimpered, hiding her face against the desk as she began to buck, fingers curling around the edge of the desk. At the very last second Elias grabbed her by her hair again, yanking her head up from the desk as she reached her orgasm, letting out a strains cry.

He didn't slow his thrust or his hand as her body jerked and withered under him. It wasn't too much longer until she heard him groan and felt him cum inside of her. He let go of her hair, allowing her to collapse against the desk as he stood there for a moment, panting heavily before he pulled himself out of her. "Such a good girl" he purred. She felt disgusted with herself, wished showering would be all that was needed to get the dirty sensation off of her. 

"can I go now?" She said with more bite to her voice. There was a sudden flash and the sound of someone taking a picture and Daisy did her best to look over her shoulder to see him with his phone out "What the-

"For insurance" he said casually as he lowered the phone, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. "To make sure you don't decided to do anything stupid after I released you." He made his way back over to her, finding the key to undo the handcuffs, freeing her. 

The moment they were off she pulled herself away from the desk, quickly pulling on her pants and shirt, not worrying about undergarments. She didn't want to talk, didn't want to look at the bastard and see his face, she just wanted to get the hell out. She couldn't go back to her place… Basira would ask questions. Melanie would use this as fuel to try and kill Elias again and she couldn't risk that so that left… 

Daisy practically stumbled down the stairs of the front porch as she left his place. She was already getting sore and she wanted to break down and scream or kill, maybe just sob but she wouldn't let herself do that. Instead, she found herself twenty minutes later pounding at the door of someone she had tried to kill a few months ago. 

A man with glasses and long hair answered the door "Hello- daisy..?" he asked, eyes growing wide and he stiffened at the sight. 

She felt relieved to see him, to know she wouldn't be alone tonight. "Jon" She whispered and had the fight with the urge to break down "Can I come in?"


End file.
